exsonafandomcom-20200214-history
Alastair
"....I'm not one much for conversation, but it is a pleasure to meet you" Alastair '''is a young dragon who travels from town to town, seeking to learn all he can about the world. A quiet man with simple tastes, his offsetting appearance masks his true personality Past Pre-Capture Alastair grew up with a large family, with him being the eldest child. A happy, caring child to a loving family, they lived a quaint life in a small village. However, life suddenly took a turn for the worse after poachers came and captured him, along with most of his family and several other dragons from his village. Post-Capture It was during this time in captivity that he met another young dragon named '''Ria. Wanting to help Ria and some of the other younger dragons, he devised a plan to help them all escape. Unfortunately, he was only able to get some of them out before they were all caught, and Alastair was beaten almost to the verge of death. Deciding he was no longer of good value thanks to his new scars, he was left to die. Which he might've, had it not been for a couple passing by the next day and saw him. They brought him back to their home, where they nursed him back to health. Alastair continued to live with the couple for years after that, him trying to pay them back however he could, and them just loving him and treating him as their own son. Eventually, Alastair was hit with a surge of wanderlust. Thanking the couple for all they did for him, and promising to write/return to visit soon, he left. Present Even after all this time, the thought of Ria and his guilt over never being able to help her and the other children still plague him to this day. So on his travels, while he collects information about the different towns and their culture/traditions, he also tries to do what he can for the children of the town before leaving to go on his next adventure. Although, many are frightened by his appearance, and it isn't long before Alastair leaves, either by the wish of the people or by fulfilling everything he set out to do in that village anyway. Battle Specifics TBA Supports Romantic * Ria * Rose Platonic * Reneé * Kat Quotes * ".....I didn't mean'' mean'' to steal it.... I thought he was just giving it away" * "...Could you please...cease your public displays of affection" * "I hope you don't mind, but... I made you this necklace" * "....Good-bye, I'm leaving you all, I'm done with this nonsense" Trivia * Is secretly quite shy and easily embarrassed * Tends to be much more expressive around people he knows/is comfortable with. * Usually has a poker face on, but the minute he see's one of his friends doing something stupid, a look of panic immediately flashes across his face before quickly running over, picking them up with both hands, and telling them to knock it off (you know how sometimes people will pick up their cat or a baby when they are doing something they aren't supposed to and give them that look/tone? it's sort of like that) * Doesn't know what happened to his real family, but he's accepted he will probably never know and he has learned to deal with it * Whenever his friends are arguing about something, he'll sometimes just go and take a nap, just right there on the ground, and someone has to wake him up later (he only does this when he's especially tired of their bs, but doesn't wanna say it) Category:Laguz Category:White dragon Category:Exsona Category:Goldoa